


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia isn't a wilting flower.  For bisclaveret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

"You're helpless," the demon repeated, as if trying to understand why Cordelia hadn't shrieked and run for cover. Which she would totally only do if there were a nice convenient demon-hunter to actually fight the creature. "And human. And weak."

Cordelia sneered. "No," she said, "I'm Cordelia. You think a piddling scaly monster thing is going to bother me? Especially after you broke a bottle of my best perfume?"

She had noticed that the demon seemed to be avoiding her perfume, which irked her. Did it have a problem with Youth Dew or something? So she threw a bottle of Snake Oil at it.

The demon screamed horribly as it disintegrated.

When Angel and Doyle finally showed up, she pointed at the mess it had made. "I killed you, you clean it up," she said.

"How'd you do that?" Doyle said, looking at her with a new and rather profound respect.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, and left them to their cleaning.


End file.
